Protecting crewmembers and occupants of aircraft and ground vehicles (hereinafter referred to as vehicle occupants) from high velocity projectiles such as shrapnel or bullets has traditionally involved expensive options. Vehicle occupants are extremely vulnerable from small arms, anti-aircraft fire or landmines. Since armor is relatively heavy, armoring large sections of aircraft becomes weight prohibitive. Ground vehicle occupants such as trucks, jeeps, or cars are in a similar situation therefore can utilize similar vest approaches found on aircraft. Heavy vests are feasible solutions since the vehicle occupants are normally seated and engage in limited activity. The problem with the heavy body armor arises during extended wear or over rough raveling conditions. The body armor's additional weight bears down on the wearer's spine, causes rubbing on the wearer's back and chest, and if worn loosely, can impact on the wearer's upper thighs. During severe bumps, hard landings, or traveling over rough terrain, the increased body armor weight could contribute to serious spine injuries or death.